


Zeref, Son of Zeldris

by ValeWright67



Category: Fairy Tail, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Crossover, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeWright67/pseuds/ValeWright67
Summary: Crossover fic between Fairy tail and Seven Deadly Sins. Lowkey started as a crack fic idea, but I made it all emotional and stuff, because I always gotta do myself like that. So here it is. Don't hope for regular updates, but I will try to post it all. Chapters are also gonna be pretty short.
Relationships: Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas, Gelda/Zeldris (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Background into the story. A prologue.

“Gelda-”

“Shh, shh. It’s ok, I know you don’t have a choice. I want you to meet somebody first though, ok? So you can find him later.”

“I don’t understand-”

“It’s ok, Zeldris. You will.” A blonde woman took the hand of a crying, black haired man, and gently led him down a hall and into a room.

“Gelda, what’re you trying to show me?” He sounded choked up, like he was desperately holding back sobs. She smiled at him and reached down into- was that a crib?

She pulled out a small, black haired baby, who whined at his disturbed sleep and blinked open his eyes. Zeldris sucked in a breath.  
“Is that-?”

“Yes, my love. This is your son. I named him Zeref.”

Zeldris stared in shock and wonder. “Oh.” He said airily. Gelda smiled and brushed back her son's hair. “He looks alot like you, huh? Wanna hold him?”

He could only nod and hold out his arms. The infant was passed to him gently. Zeldris cradled him, stunned. He brushed his thumb over his cheek. “Oh, Gelda, he’s beautiful.” 

She leaned against his shoulder and placed her hand over Zeldris’s, against Zeref’s cheek. “Yeah...” 

Silence reigned for a moment, as the two took a moment to love and look at their child. Gelda broke it, almost reluctantly. “I know you have to seal us now, my love. I understand, and I’m not mad, ok? I know you don’t have a choice. But he will emerge from the seal sooner than the rest of us, since he’s half demon. More than that, he’s half you.” 

She looked up and kissed him gently, taking their son back into her own arms. “I love you.”

Zeldris let out a sob. “I love you too, Gelda. And I’m so, so sorry.” He cupped his son’s face. “And you too, little one. I haven’t even had a chance to get to know you yet, and already, I love you more than I could possibly imagine.” He kissed his forehead, trying his best to will safety to his son, and Zeref let out a small giggle, bringing his small hand up to his fathers face, gripping his nose. Zeldris let out a hoarse chuckle, rubbing his thumb against the babes cheek gently. “I hope to see you someday in the future, little one.”

Gelda kept a hold of him as she guided Zeldris past the unconscious bodies of the other vampires. He kissed her thoroughly, a declaration of love and an apology all at once, stepped back, and sealed them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (429 words)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref emerges alone from the seal. Who would find him, in the middle of nowhere? None other than his last family member to freely roam Brittania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2600 years later

Meliodas had buried the most recent incarnation of his beloved 2 years ago now. She’d gotten her memories back, and drowned when the nearby river had flooded with a storm. Or, more accurately, the waters had swept her away, and she cracked her head on a stone. He cherished the time he had with every one of her, but by the gods, did it hurt when he lost her again.

He was wandering, aimless as he usually did after one of her deaths, until he would eventually find her once more, when he felt a strange burst of energy. It felt demonic in nature. Alarmed, he drew out his wings and put a burst of speed on, headed in that direction.

'But demons are supposed to be sealed away? I don't understand, I'm the only one left.'

He came to a halt outside where the vampires used to reside, before they were sealed away by none other than his baby brother. But that didn’t make any sen-

A wail shattered his thoughts. He drew to a halt with a gasp. A baby was crying, swaddled up in a red and black blanket. Meliodas stared for a moment, before swooping down next to the babe and landing, picking it up gently. 

“What are you doing all the way out here? Where are your par...ents...”

The child smelled like kin. Demons could always tell who was their family. The child had stopped sobbing, and was making small whimpers, curling more into Meliodas. But that was impossible, wasn’t it? Unless…

Meliodas’s eyes widened. He brushed back the baby's black hair and sure enough, the familiar swirl adorned his forehead. He let out a slow, stunned breath. “You’re my brother's child, aren’t you, little one? What’s your name?” He pulled back the blanket, and a name was stitched into the soft fabric. 

“Zeref… It suits you. And your mother?” He sniffed the baby gently, being careful not to upset him. “Gelda… I knew it.”

He looked around, seeing if he could spot anything or anyone else. But no, it seems it was only baby Zeref. How odd. Unless… It had to be because he was half demon. The seal was only meant to hold vampires. And he was the casters son to add onto that. Zeldris had to have known. The boy had the residual feel of his brother’s blessing. Which means he had left a way for his son to be freed on purpose.

Meliodas gave a small smile, holding Zeref more securely in his arms. “Hello there, baby Zeref. I’m your uncle, Meliodas. Your dad was my younger brother. It’s nice to meet you. I promise you, I’ll take care of you. After all, we’re the only family we’ve got left. Does that sound good to you, little man?”

Zeref just gurgled at him, looking up with dark eyes, his tiny hand wrapped around Meliodas’s thumb. He smiled. “Yeah. You understand.”

He let his wings take form once again and flew up into the air, setting course for the nearest village to get supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (509 words)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Zeref is connected to the Dragneels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later

Meliodas knew his life wasn’t a safe one for anyone, much less a child. So he left him in the care of a human couple. The Dragneels were good people, and they had some magic, so they should be able to care for even Zeref’s more demonic side. That didn’t mean he didn’t visit though. He popped in frequently, and made every excuse to do so. He adored his young nephew.

Today was one of the days he was coming in to visit. Zeref was 3 years old now, and bore a striking resemblance to his parents. He looked damn near identical to his father at that age, and it never failed to fill Meliodas with nostalgia. It was almost like a second chance. He could never totally make up for abandoning his brother, but he could do this, at least. The sun was barely above the horizon, and he spotted the boy shuffling out of his sleeping space, down into the main room.

“Yo, Zeref!” His nephew perked up considerably, all evidence of fatigue gone in an instant. “Unca Meli!” The small boy hurried the rest of the way over and jumped up to him. He didn’t quite make it, but Meliodas scooped him up and hauled him in the rest of the way.  
“Oh, you’re getting big! How old are you now? 20? 30??”

Zeref giggled and held up 3 fingers. “I’m this many!” Meliodas grinned. “Oh wow! That is old!” The two went back and forth for a bit before Zeref’s stomach growled. His uncle laughed. “Guess we oughta get some breakfast in you, huh?” Zeref grumbled.

Meliodas set him down and held his hand to guide him into the eating area.

“What have you been up to since the last time I visited, hm kid?” Meliodas was handing apple slices to his nephew as he cut them off the core, who eagerly ate them. He wasn’t gonna try to actually cook for him, he’d wait for the Dragneels to come down and make breakfast. He didn’t wanna poison anybody.

Zeref chattered happily, and his uncle listened to all his rambles, content in the moment.

It wasn’t long before the Dragneels emerged from their bedroom. They were used to random drop ins from Meliodas, so weren’t phased by his presence. Meliodas glanced over and grinned. “Keiko, Hinote. Good morning.” The black haired woman, Keiko, smiled back at him. “Good morning Meliodas. Come for another visit?” He nodded his affirmation. “Yep! Figured, it’s been a whole month since the last time I came to hang out with the brat, and I miss him.” He ruffled his nephew's hair, who giggled at him.

Hinote smirked. “Fair enough. Before you take him though, we’ve got something we figure we oughta tell you.” Meliodas cocked his head and Keiko laughed. “We’ll discuss over breakfast, ok? Come Hinote, help me cook.” Her husband obediently followed to assist her.

Meliodas eyed his nephew, who looked just as confused. “Any idea what that’s all about, Zeref?” The toddler shook his head. “No, Unca. They’re weird sometimes.” The blonde snickered and urged Zeref to continue on with his story. It wasn’t long before the Dragneels returned with a plate piled high with fruit and cooked eggs. Meliodas thanked them for the meal and helped dish out a plate to Zeref, before digging in himself.

Keiko cleared her throat. “Shall we tell them, dear?” Hinote beamed. “Yes, yes! Can I do it??” Meliodas sometimes thought that, despite his appearance, the man had the personality of a shepherds dog. Eager to protect and to play. She gestured for the near vibrating man to continue.

“Keiko is pregnant! Zeref is gonna have a little sibling soon!” Meliodas blinked and tuned in his senses, finding that he could, in fact, make out a barely audible heart beat. He beamed himself. “That’s amazing! Congratulations! Any idea how far along?” Keiko nodded, a small smile. “About 2 and a half moons, we think.”

He clapped, pleased. “I’m glad! I can teach Zeref how to be the best older brother! What do you think of all this, hm little one?”

Zeref cocked his head curious. “A baby? Where is it? When will it get here?” His adopted mother smiled. “The baby is in my belly, and they’ll be here in about 6 moons, give or take.”

His face turned horrified. “You ATE the baby??” The adults erupted into laughter. Hinote walked over to him and ruffled his hair roughly, but still affectionately. “No, she didn’t eat your soon-to-be sibling, kid. She’s MAKING him. It’s complicated, but I promise you’ll understand when you’re older.” The toddler cocked his head. “Making him? Like with magic?” Meliodas shrugged. “More or less, yeah.”

He nodded. “Ok. Well. He better get here fast.” Keiko smiled gently. “We don’t know if they’ll be a boy or a girl yet, baby.” He scowled. “He’s gonna be a boy. I KNOW it! He’s gonna be a boy with pink hair and magic like Papa’s.” She blinked. “Really? And how do you know that.”

Zeref smirked. “I just know. I can tell. It’s like I can feel it.” Meliodas nodded. “No, he’s got a point. The magic is really weak right now, but I can feel it developing, and so far, it feels very similar to Hinote’s. Hard to say what the babe will look like for sure, though.” The couple blinked and looked at each other, then back at the pair. “I always forget that you’re powerful enough to sense that kind of thing.” Hinote said.

Meliodas adorned a smirk near identical to Zeref’s. “Yeah, being like me has some perks.” He held up a hand to give his nephew a fist bump. “Can Unca Meli and I go on an adventure now?” The toddler pleaded, eyes wide. Keiko sighed. “I suppose. Be back by sun down, now!” She turned to the blonde. “If you wanna keep him longer, that’s perfectly fine, but please keep us in the loop, so we don’t worry.” He smiled. “Of course, Keiko! I’ll keep him safe, you know that.” She smiled. “I know. You two have fun now!”

Zeref was already running out the door, having swiftly gotten ready as soon as the first word of permission was given. Meliodas hurried after him, so he wouldn’t lose sight of the surprisingly quick toddler. Makes sense, considering who and what he was. He called back to them as he left. “We will, thanks! See you later, Hinote! Keiko!” They waved goodbye as they disappeared around the bend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1087 words)


End file.
